


Even in death, Tony looks out for Peter

by Pookiethefrickinbunn



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Ghost Tony Stark, Holy shit I can't say it enough, Hospitalization, Hurt Peter Parker, I Don't Even Know, Injury, Irondad, Medical Inaccuracies, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Angst, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Spoilers, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Trains, Whump, broken ribs, soft tony stark, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookiethefrickinbunn/pseuds/Pookiethefrickinbunn
Summary: ******MAJOR FAR FROM HOME SPOILERS!!!********PLEASE DON'T YELL AT ME IF I SPOIL FAR FROM HOME FOR YOU! I FREAKING WARNED YOU!.....“Hey. Don’t move. You’re going to make this worse,” The voice said, their tone gentle yet firm.“Misser’ Stark?” Peter slurred, trying to open his eyes again. He couldn't see much, but there was a dark mass that was leaning over him. “You- You’re dead,” the boy wheezed.“Sure am. And You’ll be too if you don’t shut up and listen to me,” the voice commanded. It wasn’t loud or angry, just steady and confident as it spoke.---OR Tony comes back from the grave to make sure Peter doesn't die. - An alternate scene that directly follows Peter getting hit by a train.





	Even in death, Tony looks out for Peter

**Author's Note:**

> Guys. Like I said in the description: FAR FROM HOME SPOILERS!!  
> If ya'll read this fic and spoil the movie for yourself, then it's your own damn fault. 
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> Wow guys. Far From Home left me with so many emotions. Most of them good, some of them bad. But let's be real, Peter getting hit by a freaking train SHOOK me. I think my heart stopped beating. - That said, I came up with an alternate scene that would replace the Finland jail cell scene. I promise it's compliant with the movie. (kinda)

Getting hit by a train was nothing like Peter had ever experienced. Nothing compared to this. Not gunshot wounds, not alien tech blasts, not getting a building dropped on him, and not even having his body turned to dust. All he felt was pain. His body had kicked into gear, leaning on pure instinct that told him to continue clinging to the side of the locomotive as his mind tried to catch up with his body. One moment he remembered clinging to the side of the train, and the next moment he was inside one of the empty cars. The fact that he had blacked out for those moments would have worried Peter, but he was too focused on the pain that was blooming from his torso and radiating out around the rest of his body. 

He could feel the ribs, broken underneath skin as they tried to knit back together. He could feel his collapsed lung as he tried to breathe. And even though he couldn’t feel it, Peter was sure that there was some internal bleeding. But there was no one around to help. He was alone. 

Peter was going to die here. 

The teenager slowly slumped forward, trying to sit on one of the seats, but in the end he ended up crashing to the ground. The action was hard on his body and caused a broken rib to stick him in a place a bone didn’t belong. The boy let out a strangled cry, and soon that cry turned into ragged breathing as his shock wore off and the panic set in. 

He was going to die. He was going to die. 

At some point Peter realized that he must have blacked out again because someone was suddenly in the room, crouching next to him as a set of fingers ran through his hair. He had never heard them come in, so blacking out was the only explanation. 

“Deep breaths, kiddie. You’re doing great,” A strong voice called from above Peter. The boy opened his eyes to see who the person was, but as soon as he did so, he instantly regretted it. The boy’s vision swam, and soon he was closing his eyes again. 

“That’s it,” The voice cooed “Think about your breathing. Slow it down. You got this,” the voice coached. “Don’t overdo yourself Underoos.” 

Honestly, with the haze that was clouding Peter’s mind, the boy had had no idea who this person was that was talking to him. But, as soon as that nickname was spoken, Peter knew. The boy quickly jerked away in realization before letting out a breathy whimper as his entire body flared up in pain. 

“Hey. Don’t move. You’re going to make this worse,” The voice said, their tone gentle yet firm. 

“Misser’ Stark?” Peter slurred, trying to open his eyes again. He couldn't see much, but there was a dark mass that was leaning over him. “You- You’re dead,” the boy wheezed. 

“Sure am. And You’ll be too if you don’t shut up and listen to me,” the voice commanded. It wasn’t loud or angry, just steady and confident as it spoke. 

Now Peter knew this wasn’t real. Mr. Stark was dead. And now that the boy was hallucinating the inventor, he was sure that he was dying as well. It was the only explanation to what he was seeing.(Either that, or Peter was still seeing Beck’s images. Honestly, Peter didn’t care anymore, and hallucinating seemed easier to wrap his mind around.) But maybe Mr. Stark was there to take him away to the afterlife. It was a nice thought, even if Peter’s brain was the one that was making it up. And the more Peter thought about it, the more Peter decided that he would be selfish and pretend that all of this was real. Peter deserved this. 

“Mr. Stark,” Peter stammered again, nearly choking on the air he was desperately trying to take in. “Mr. Stark I messed up. I’m so so sorry,” Peter said as tears began to roll down his cheeks. “I should have done more. I should have done something to stop-” 

“Beck?” Tony asked, his hands never faltering as they continued to play with Peter’s hair. “He’s crazy kid. You didn’t know. I mean there were warning signs, sure. But don’t play that blame game” Tony instructed. “Plus I guess I was a little cryptic with the note that came with EDITH. The glasses were meant for you Pete. No one else,” The inventor said, before letting out a heavy sigh. “And. As someone who has used BARF multiple times, I have to say those images are very convincing. You did good for what you had thrown at you kid. So listen to me when I say-”

“No,” Peter breathed, his voice light and feathery as he closed his eyes. “Not that. The battle. With Thanos’s army,” the boy explained. “I should have done more. I had the gauntlet right there in my hands. If I hadn’t been so stupid or selfish, I could have put it on. I could have saved you.” Peter lightly sobbed. Beck’s words were still fresh in his mind from the fight a few moments before. If only he had done more. Then Tony would still be here. 

It was quiet for a moment, but soon the voice spoke. 

“I want you to listen very carefully Peter. I was the only one to make that call. There is no reality where I would even dream of you putting that thing on. I don’t think I could live with myself if you would have,” Tony explained, his voice low. “I did what I did for you. I did it for you, and Morgan, and Harley, and everyone else. Because you kids are future. It was my choice, and I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

“But the world needs you Mr. Stark,” Peter sputtered, desperately trying to take in air. “Everyone wanted the next Iron Man. They expect me to do it, but I can’t be you,” the boy sobbed. 

“The world is a dark place Pete. But a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man is exactly what they need. The world doesn’t need a worn out old man like me. They need you kid. A light that is going to lead them out of the darkness.” 

“But Mr. Stark-”

“Hey, what did I say? Shut up and let me talk,” Tony said, letting out another heavy sigh. It was silent for a long moment, and for a second, Peter thought his hallucination might have disappeared. Opening up his eyes, though, he could still see Tony. He was clear as day now. He wasn’t scarred from the use of the gauntlet, but like Peter had remembered. Tony was looking to the side, but suddenly his big brown eyes shifted, meeting Peter’s. 

“I’m proud of you kid. I’ve always been proud, even when I’ve had to be hard on you. You’re the best of us all, and you’re only twelve.” 

“I’m sixteen Mr. Stark,” Peter supplied, a small smile pulling at his lips. 

“Twelve, sixteen. Same thing,” Tony chuckled as he stopped his hand in Peter’s hair, giving the boy’s head a small pat. “Listen. You’re enough. Just as Peter Parker. Spider-Man is just a bonus. Don’t let anyone ever tell you differently,” The inventor said, a smile on his face.

And if Peter weren’t so out of it, due to the fact that he was literally suffocating, he probably would have jumped into Tony’s arms and cried. There was so much weight that had accumulated on his shoulders the past eight months. And suddenly the weight was gone. This may only be a hallucination, but Peter would take it.

“Thanks Tony,” Peter sputtered, his eyes closing as he spoke. 

“No kid. Come on. You gotta stay awake,” the billionaire said, his hand leaving Peter’s hair and going to tap his face. “Don’t go to sleep on me kid. You gotta’ hold out,” Tony instructed. 

“M’ tired,” Peter slurred, his eyes fluttering a few times before the darkness finally swallowed him. Maybe this Tony was all in the kids head. But Peter was scared, and his words were comforting. 

* * *

Waking up was like coming back up from a deep dive in the ocean. No matter how hard Peter tried to pull himself up, the distance to the top seemed to get further and further away. A few times Peter thought he would make it. He was aware enough to hear the voices that surrounded him, or smell the clean air, and then suddenly a wave would come crashing down on him, sending him back into the darkness. This seemed to happen over and over, and then suddenly, Peter was awake. 

He wasn’t sure when he had woken up. In fact, Peter wondered if he had actually been awake this entire time. All he knew was that there was a gray ceiling above him, he could breathe, and all his pain was gone. As Peter lay there, he could hear people to his right speaking in German. Hesitantly, Peter wiggled his fingers before moving to his hands. In a moment he was pushing himself up on his elbows to get a look at where he was and who the people were that were talking. 

As Peter sat up, he realized he was in a hospital, and the people that were talking were a doctor, and two nurses. The three seemed to stop talking instantly, though, as Peter sat up, and one nurse completely dropped her clipboard before quickly turning and running out of the room. The remaining two people seemed to snap out of it then, as both advanced on Peter, speaking in German as they did so. 

Honestly, the boy was so confused as he listened to the two speak. He couldn’t understand a word so he chose to just smile awkwardly as he stared back at them. Eventually they had Peter laying back down and were in the middle of checking his blood pressure when someone else entered the room. 

“Peter?” Happy called out as the man rounded the corner and into the room. 

“Happy?” Peter croaked as he tried to sit up again, but a nurse was quick to push him back down. “Happy. Oh my God,” Peter said, complying but still straining his neck so he could see the man. At this time tears began to collect in Peter’s eyes and soon the boy was crying. 

“I’m here kid. I’m here,” Happy reassured as he watched the doctors work. It took a minute, but soon the two had finished up with Peter. They gave Happy a weary look and soon were gone from the room. As soon as the two were alone, Happy was at Peter’s side, gripping the boy’s hand. 

“Happy, what’s going on? Why are you here? How did I get here?” Peter asked, his mouth going a million miles an hour. 

“Hey, calm down, calm down,” Happy said, giving the boy’s hand a squeeze. “You’re at a hospital in Berlin. Someone found you pretty beaten up in a train car and they stopped the train to get you to a hospital. I wasn’t here, but they said you were in pretty rough shape.” Happy explained.

“But I-I feel fine. I mean, I didn’t before but what did they do to me?” Peter asked, his thoughts swimming. 

“You had a collapsed lung kiddo. That, and most of your ribs were either broken or out of place. Once they got your ribs and lung situated, your healing factor kicked into overdrive. The doctor was telling me that he was shocked because it looked like you were never hurt to begin with.”

“How long have I been out?” Peter asked, his voice climbing an octave as anxiety began to set in. 

“They found you about eight hours ago. I’ve only been here for about an hour,” Happy shrugged. 

“How did you even know I was here?” Peter asked, squeezing Happy’s hand back. That question seemed to get a rise out of Happy. He quickly let go of Peter’s hand and took a step back from the bed. “Happy?” Peter questioned, his brows furrowing together as he watched the man carefully. 

“It- It doesn’t matter kid. I just got to you. That’s all you need to know,” the bodyguard said, avoiding eye contact with Peter.

“Happy?” Peter asked, his voice a little stronger. Something was up, and it bothered Peter that he didn’t know. “Happy, how did you know where I was?” Peter asked again. 

“I uh. I got a call,” the man said after a long moment. His voice was soft and low, and the entire time he spoke, Happy just looked at the ground. “I looked at my phone and it said it was from Tony. I thought it was some sort of cruel prank because obviously that number isn’t in use anymore. And when I went to answer it-” Happy said before cutting off abruptly. It looked like the man needed a moment, so Peter sat there silently as Happy collected himself. “It was him. It was his voice. All he said was that you had been hurt and taken to the hospital. After that he just hung up. I tried calling the number back, but all I got was a message telling me that the number was out of order,” Happy explained his eyes finally reaching Peter’s. “It was him though,” Happy insisted. “It sounded just like him.” 

Peter opened his mouth to say something, anything, because he had so many thoughts going through his head. But at that moment, nothing was coming out. Happy kept on going though. “Apparently the person who found you was an employee for the train company. They said they got a text message from an unknown number saying someone was hurt and in need of help a few cars away from them.” Happy said, his eyes cautious as he looked over Peter. 

Honestly, Peter looked like he had seen a ghost. His eyes were wide and his skin was pailer then what it had been earlier. Peter just stared at Happy for a moment, his brows pulled together. 

“I thought it was a dream or some hallucination,” Peter almost whispered. “I thought I was just making it up...but I saw him too,” Peter said, his voice louder but wobbling as he spoke. The two just stared at each other for a long moment before Happy let out a laugh. It seemed like it was the only thing he could do. 

“Even in death, Tony’s looking out for you,” Happy said before taking his hand and placing it on Peter’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, I guess so,” Peter said, laughing nervously. 

“So how did you even get hurt in the first place kid? Because you had to have been in one hell of a fight to get those kinds of injuries.” Happy said, squeezing Peter’s shoulder. 

“Actually, I got hit by the train I was in,” Peter admitted sheepishly. 

“You  _ what _ ?” Happy asked, his mouth falling open in shock. 

“I uh-” Peter gulped, his eyes wondering. As he did so he noticed two of the nurses looming outside of the door, and suddenly Peter felt a little weary. “It’s uh...kind of some sensitive information. Is there anywhere we could talk a little more privately?” Peter asked, looking back to Happy. 

“I have the jet here,” Happy offered. “Would that work?” 

“Yeah,” Peter stammered, his eyes flickering between the nurses and Happy. “Yeah, the jet would be great.” 

“Alright then,” Happy said With a weary smile. “Let’s blow this popsicle stand.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I appreciate you taking the time to read my fic. And don't forget to leave Kudos and comments!


End file.
